Nightly Times: Prologue - Two Friends?
by Cynical-AMP
Summary: For someone like Mike Schmidt, He definitely had his times here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a kid. Now he's working the shift Monday through Friday each week to guard the place as security at night. But at the same time, things are not the same as he remembered them. And now... who is this certain someone who's come to the aid of Mike? So much to deal with on so little time...
1. Thoughtless

** ?**

**"Tell me...what do you value in your life?"**

**"..."**

**"How far will you go for what's imporatant?"**

**"..."**

**"Don't know?...or could you care less?" **

**"..."**

**"Knowing you, you'd go all out if you wanted to..."**

**"..."**

**"Either way, it can't be helped. You're gonna have to figure that out on your own."**

**"...?"**

**"I know you can figure out and do what's right. I believe you in you...and never forget that."**

**"...Thanks..."**

**"...Dad"**

** ?**


	2. That Morning Feeling

*Apartment Place*

7:00am

Again. Again and again another morning that someone like myself didn't want to wake up to. Usually because of something annoying that I would have to deal with during

the day or probably because my laziness that gets the better of me, EVERY TIME. And that's the factor that gets me fired from each job that I took. Each one having to do so

much amount of work that stresses me out way too much! I know everyone has the same feeling with their jobs but STILL it really gets to you. If only there was a job in

procrastination that would be just dandy. But I probably wouldn't even get as half as much money as the grueling jobs pay out if there was a easy job like that, not even,

who would even pay for something so idiotically unbenificial to the worker? I really need to get my act together. I already had enough of living in a place like mine. As any

other low-wage person, I live in a 5-story apartment building. My parents offered as much as they can for me but when it all came down it was either something like this

place or the run-down RV van we still from in the younger days of me. Needless to say, I wanted my share of independence away from them so yeah. Currently right now I

was recently fired for "Showing no effort in financial management" Since I was horrible in advanced calculations. I don't even know I survived through college with my level.

Anyway, the point is I need to look for a new job, an EASY job if I wanna get through next month's rent. And here I am in my kitchen in my ragged boxers and white tank-

top looking through the newspaper for any openings available. As long as its's simple for me. I also just had breakfast and boy did that hit the spot.

"Nah."

"Nope.

"Nadda."

"Not even this one I'll do. God, I need to stop being so selective and just choose. C'mon Mike just choose!"

I flip through through a few of the sections passing local and international news, weather news, sports, all that mumbo-jumbo. Nothing to my interest appears to me as i fail

to find something that would just-

"Wait a sec..."

The page I stopped on was a help wanted ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with Freddy the bear animatron himself as a side picture. The ad stated they were looking for a

night guard to watch over the pizzeria place (which is 3 miles down the block from my apartment) over the night. I remember going to that place in my youth and having the

best time of my life. The pizza was awesome. hanging out with other friends, messing and goofing off were the best moments I can remember. But most of all was watching

Freddy and the band performing their singing routine on stage. Foxy the Pirate had to be my favorite out of all of them. Though for some reason as now I have never seen

him on stage since I was getting older over the years. I just figured he was rusty or something like that so they had to put him away. I was disappointed I didn't get to see

him that often but hey, what can ya do?

"But still though, Why do they need a night guard to watch over the place? Isn't that a bank or museum kind of thing?"

I abandoned the question and focus more whether or not if I should take it. Because really, I need to get on the trigger and make that money for myself.

"Hmmm...well I basically don't have time to look through all the available jobs and working as a night guard does seem the easiest job enough."

I took a bit of time to analyze the decisions as it meets my necessary requirements. After thinking for quite a while on this i finally came to my conclusion. I took a quick

shower, put on my favorite blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans I got as a gift from my parents, and walked out of my apartment floor and into the hallway with the newspaper

ad in my hand and a sense of determination. Something I haven't felt for the longest time until now.

"Well Freddy, looks like you got yourself a new guardian!"

With a smirking smile and as if feeling a sharp gleam in my emerald-green eyes, I set off to the Pizzeria. Honestly, this job will just be a real piece of cake! A fast cool breeze! And I mean really:

**What could possibly go wrong?**


	3. City of my Life

*Downtown Streets*

8:30am

I gotta say though, getting this fresh air was a a good start to lighten up my respiratory system. I decided to walk to the Pizzeria instead of driving. I could use the walk to get some exercise and of course I guess liked the scenery around me that took place. The town was always bustling with random events taking place at times. Walking down the sidewalk I notice the crowd is rambling with noise and talking like a mass of seagulls and cars are just zooming by quickly just trying to reach their destinations.

"Honestly, this is another reason why I don't drive through this town. These morons can not slow down even for a damn crossing. Like what is wrong with them?! Are they that devoted to time-saving!?"

With all my rambling I would've failed to notice that I almost past by the convenience store I was planning to head into first along the way to the Pizzeria if not a car honk had gotten my attention. I looked over to see two drivers were caught off in a roaring argument. By looks of what I saw, one of them almost ran into the other at the first green light. They were just exchanging insults of profanity one after the other to each other. I just giggled and thoughtfully ridiculed at their immaturity.

"It's always something in this town, I swear."

Ignoring everything else, I head into the store that I've been going into since I moved into the area. The store owner even knows me from me coming in here often. The place of course is filled with all the natural necessity it ems you would see in any convenience store. Except for this one had a special coffee machine the owner has that I am just solely in love with. I walk up to the clerk managing the counter. He's a Caucasian, averaged height guy with a round face, brown freckles and curly black hair, kind of like Napoleon Dynamite which I found funny.

"Hey it's me again." I say with a simple smile.

"Let me guess, coffee again?"

"You know it. I need to stay awake and be ready for anything that happens. Gotta be on point."

"Since when are YOU ever on point? Few times before you've always slacked off on your jobs."

He grabs a plastic white foam cup and ready's up the machine on while talking.

"H-Hey, I have my reasons for those mistakes I did."

"Excuses, excuses bro. You're not gonna get that far if you're this lazy with jobs."

"And what about you? Are you even doing any better with YOUR part-time?"

"At least I can keep working in one for the LONGEST time bro."

Did I mention this guy can be so annoyingly right at times?

"Well truth be told, I think I am getting the perfect job! One I can stay IN and probably pays out more money than you can ever make in this store, BRO."

I bring my fist down on the counter with a thump of firmness.

"And that so-called perfect job is?..."

"Working as a Night Guard at that Pizzeria down the block, not far from here."

"...Really?"

He straightens his glasses.

'Well yeah, it's better than all the other wanted ads they had available..."

"Heh, good luck. But I can't help but doubt you'll be let go the next day."

He snickers as he hands me my medium-sized coffee that I ordered. I eyed with frustration as I hand him the amount of money. He can always find a way to tick me off.

'Thanks..."

I sourly say and walk outside of the store.

"I'll show him. I'll see the look on his face once I prove it to him- OUCH!"

What a small but painful feeling on the tip of my tongue. I forgot the coffee is still hot. Karma still gets me when I get envious or any other negative emotion.

Back on track, I continue my straddling walk down the path. I checked my digital watch on my wrist and saw it was 8:50am. The place usually opens around nine-ish so to speak and it was actually coming into view as I walk further and closer. I take another sip from my good warm coffee.

"Ok, just play it cool. Meet up with the owner and ask to apply. Just don't act like an idiot."

I continue to repeat this line over and overt o myself in hopes to not forget and to ease myself because I was pretty tense about this but excited at the same time. I checked my watch again and saw it was 8:58am. I see children excitedly running across the parking lot and through front doors with their parents following close behind. Even some kids are coming from behind me shouting all sorts of things. It brought a happy smile to my face knowing I was like that once. But there again lost in my own imagination and unaware of the sound of rolling wheels came to my ears and unexpectedly I fell over heels and onto the concrete sidewalk surface.

"Oww...What the? Aw, you gotta be..."

I noticed the rest of the coffee in the cup came out as I was tumbling forward and spilled on my polo shirt leaving a wet and warm stain on my chest area. I was really ticked off on what hit me to have made me spill my coffee all over my favorite shirt. I looked behind me to see my answer of the person responsible.

"...Sorry...my fault."

He offers me his hand and I take it as he pulls me up.

"Dude, can you watch where you're going? I mean you made me spill-"

"I'm sort of in a hurry so I'll pay for that the next time we meet. See ya."

Before I could reply back, the guy runs off, well I should say rolls off on a black, green-trimmed skateboard increasing the distance away from me. The sun was gleaming in my eye when I saw him so the best description of him I got was he looked like a young adolescent who looked about 16 or 17. I didn't wanna dwell in my mind on a skateboarding punk like him since I had pressing business matters to attend to. But as soon as I get in there, I need to wash my shirt off thanks to that guy. With an agitated feeling but hoping mindset, I walk through the doors and into the piece of my childhood.


	4. Just Like The Old Days

*Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria*

9:00am

"Welcome to Freddy's!"

That was the first word that came to my hearing when I stepped in. Employees were welcoming in the packs of families expecting their happy hours here. It was strange there would be so many people the time now. Then again, it was a Sunday.

I catched a glimpse of place that was best place of the world to me. I see they made a few changes to place in terms of architecture and floor designs. The whole place looked so much smoother. Maybe these people used some special polisher for it cause the checkered floors are glistening. The lengthy tables are still there as I remember them. They're usually used for birthday parties unless they have a lot of people they don't have enough tables for so they just use those kinds. I looked toward the stage where supposedly where Freddy and the gang are usually in their places but the curtain had the stage closed off . The song they play only starts at a specific time and when they start their routine. I started to recall of some of the best moments I had here. One example is the time where some of my friends and I were role-playing as pirates. Yep, the adventurous times of imaginative sword fighting, sailing the seven seas, and finding lost treasures of endless fame and fortune were the days. But the best part of all of it was having Foxy, our captain leading us every step of the way! Sometimes, we would gather around at Pirate Cove and he would tell us one of his unforgettable stories of the misadventures he came across as he traveled across the seas.

But now I had to switch out of my ruined polo shirt. I saw the line was clear and I immediately walked up to an employee.

"Good Morning sir! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! How may I help you today?"

"Uh hi, I uh wanted to ask if you guys have any free shirts available? As you can see I have a little mess on mine's"

"Oh! we just have! There are extra employee shirts you can have in the storage room. Don't worry about paying for one, I'll have you covered."

He points towards to where the room is.

"Are you sure your boss won't mind?"

"He's working in his office now. So I'd best say you hurry before he notices."

"Thanks a bunch."

I walk towards the door, open it and took a peek inside. It was a bit dark to see but luckily there was a light switch on the side wall. I flick it and everything comes better to my view. It was mostly just piles and piles of boxes neatly stored in their own places. I heard a faint rumbling noise down further the room and saw that there was some sort of generator functioning loudly with many wires connected to the inputs and outputs of it.

"Let's see where those extra shirts are."

There are labels on the boxes saying the components that are in side of them. One saying "Ingredients", another saying "Flyers" and...does that say "Metal Parts?"

"But where is the flipping box labeled-AHA!"

To my luck I found a box labeled "Uniform Wear" and I opened it immediately and found what I was exactly looking for. The same kind of shirt that I saw the employee wearing who directed me to the storage room. It was fairly black t-shirt with a pizza logo on the front. I turned it over and it showed the text logo design "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria".

"Of course I'm not surprised on how cheesy it is."

That pun was NOT intended if you're wondering.

I took a moment to take off my polo and put on the employee uniform one. After I finished, I close the box and pushed it back in to its correct place and stood up.

"But I guess this will just have to do for now-"

"Can I HELP you?"

That lowly groggy voice made me fall back on my arse on the floor. THE SECOND TIME I FELL TODAY. WHY KARMA, JUST WHY? My heart is beating fast as I turn around to see who startled me.

"May I what in God's good earth you're doing in here?!"

The man who startled me looked to be about a 40-year old man. He was bald and had a bony, rigid face, he had terrible wrinkles on his cheeks and forehead and with intimidating blue eyes. he had gay-colored facial hair mostly around the beard area. He wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt along with brown khakis. I'm pretty sure he's Mr. Fazbear himself.

"Uhhhh I just-Uhhh..."

I can't even put out my words rights of how I was still shaking.

"This area is off-limits! What do you think you're doing here? Trying to steal from Fazbear will ya?!"

"WAIT WHAT?! NO-NO-NO-NO You got it all wrong! See I was getting another shirt from here cause my other was soaked in coffee!"

I quickly stood up to get my composure and sweating bullets in the case of Is may accidentally be punished for a false accusation. He eyed me up and down suspiciously.

"Really now?...Didn't anyone ever teach you to ask first for something? Goodness sake, you're a grown man!"

I sheepishly grin as I scratch the back of my hair in embarrassment.

"S-sorry! I'll remember next time."

"Ugh...Well get out of this room will you?"

"Wait, so I can keep the shirt?"

"Yeah, yeah we got plenty of those garments anyway. Now move along!"

In slight fear I hurriedly walk past him and out of the storage room with him following and closing the door behind.

"Uh actually sir would you happen to be Mr. Freddy Fazbear? The owner of this Pizzeria?"

"In the flesh...So whaddaya want?"

He seems very impatient. Just like mom when she's ready to go to Bingo.

"Well see I'm here to answer your wanted ad for needing a night guard for the place?"

"Wait a minute, YOU WANT TO BE OUR NEW SECURITY GUARD?!"

He touches my shoulder with his index finger in emphasis. I just nodded.

"Well then, follow me to my office my good man! What's your name by the way?"

Wow. One minute he seemed intimidating and the next he's like a new friend.

"It's...Mike sir. Mike Schmidt."

"Well then Mike, I would like to say it is a blessing to have to come to me."

We walk into his office that's probably the most organized office of papers and materials I've seen up to this point. On the walls adorned awards and pictures of Mr. Fazbear and other people in the photos. Mostly likely friends and family members.

"Have a seat Mike and I'll get the application papers for ya."

I take a seat and analyze more about the stuff in his office while Mr. Fazbear looks through the rummage of papers in his folders. One thing caught my eye was a newspaper hidden on the window shelf behind him. It caught my attention because there was a...noticeably red stain on a part of it. The only thing I could see on the paper from my viewpoint was a 2 digit number.

"...**87**...?"

"Huh? Say something?"

"! Oh uh, No. Nothing at all."

"Aha! Here it is, the application form."

He hands me the form along with a pen to write with.

"Read through it thoroughly and sign your signature at the bottom."

He takes out a laptop and works something on it while I read through the information. It took an easy few minutes, blah blah blah, 5 nights a week, Monday to Friday, 12am to 6am everything in it was normal. Except when the atmosphere changed when I got to a certain word in safety part of it.

"**D-Dismemberment?" **

And just what the devil do they mean by that?

"Uh Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sort of uncomfortable by this part in here."

I show him the dismemberment part that I'm talking about.

"OH...Well...That's just a typo we accidentally put in there. No need to fret!"

He face looked cheerful but I was still unmoved. I mean these are legit people, **right**?

In any case, I signed the bottom of the application with my unique signature. Mr. Fazbear closed his laptop.

"Done?"

"Yep."

"Excellent! Welcome to Freddy's crew! Or as that's how Foxy always says it."

He takes the application and we shake hands in agreement of my enrollment

"Heh heh, of course sir! I won't you down."

"Now for starters, follow me and I'll get you acquainted with your office as well as a certain device you'll need each night."

We step out of his office and into the main area. And as if right on que, on stage, the curtain unveiled itself and showed the three animatrons I solely loved for as a kid. All the kids in the main area who were talking and playing around immediately gathered around as an audience to see their favorite characters, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the main bear himself Freddy Fazbear on display with their musical instruments ready to play their song.

"Hey there, boys and girls! It's me Freddy and along with my friends Bonnie and Chica ready to play for ya today!"

The kids were cheering in excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yep, this is my life's work."

I look to Mr. Fazbear next to me saying that.

"I took over this place shortly after my father passed on. I've watched over this place as long as I can remember since then. It's my family's legacy and I will long enough enjoy to keep this place alive along with the smiles of those children, Mike."

The band then started their theme song with the kids singing along to the vocals.

"I guess some things are too important to be forgettable."

We both smile to each other at the thought of valuing happiness.

"C'mon, down this hallway, Mike."

We walk down passing pictures of memorable times here at the Pizzeria, as well as drawings many kids have made. Mr. Fazbear then stops and we're in front of a large metal door? Was there a reason why they needed door made of metal for me?

Mr. Fazbear pulls out a key-card and scans it to the door and it quickly opens up revealing my office space. With a hand motion, Mr. Fazbear welcomes me inside my office. I step in and first impressions are that...it's pretty decent. There was a chair for me to sit along with... what looked like some sort of tablet on the seat itself. i looked over the desk seeing a lot of ordinary funky materials. Except for a fan. That might come in handy during hot nights.

"As you can see, this is your new office, your little home away from home."

"Seems comfortable."

"Yeah get used to it while you can. You see that tablet in your chair? Pick it up and explore the place for yourself."

I wondered what he meant so took the tablet and turned it on. The screen was a bit blurry with static interference. But I can make out to what looks like the main area where I can see kids eating the pizza on menu at tables and other kids doing other activities on their own fun time. Then I got the picture.

"Oh! so I'm not patrolling around the building, but I'll be watching and seeing everything from here?"

"Spot on, Mike! The only thing you have to do is work as security over nights and watch the place. Simple right?"

"Yeah! In fact that's the main reason I chose to do this job!"

"Erm, Mike, It's not that entirely that simple as it gets."

"?...What do you mean?..."

"...Let's just say you'll learn more instructions tomorrow night."

It was then I just had a feeling. A bad one. But one not serious like one's I usually have but something. Just. Felt. Off...

"Also reminder, It is essential that you stay put at ALL TIMES during hours, understand?"

"...Yes?"

"Good. Well that's all to it. I'll see you in the morning tomorrow at 6 when you leave."

"Great! I'll see you then, Mr. Fazbear."

I look down at my watch and realize the fact it's noon. Damn, time really flies when you're busy.

"Well I guess I'll be going, thanks again for accepting me hear sir."

"Of course. Just don't let me down rookie!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

We shake hands one last before I exited my office and out through the back door exit. I step outside into the back parking lot with a feeling with determination of getting such an easy job. looking down at myself with the employee shirt i still have one and my ruined favorite polo. It was then I remembered the punk that ditched me after ruining my favorite polo. I still need to have a talk with that guy. And it seemed i had my wish in an instant.

I heard a small volume of rock music coming to my left, I looked to notice a guy with headphones sitting at the curve of the sidewalk nodding his head up and down to the beats of his music with his eyes closed. I immediately recognized him as the teenager who bumped into me! I wasted no time into storming towards him in frustration when I got close enough to him he opened his eyes and noticed me. Looking directly at me with calm eyes.

"...Oh...hey...it's you..."

Even with an angry expression on my face, he doesn't seemed fazed the slightest.

**"YOU!"**


	5. A New Acquaintance

*Pizzeria Back Parking Lot*

12:05am

I'd remember that round face from anywhere or my name isn't Mike Schmidt!

"YOU AGAIN!"

He looks at me with a stoic expression but then he has a gentle smile on his face.

"That's right. It's me...and you are?"

Did this dude seriously not remember the person he bumped into earlier this morning on the sidewalk outside of the Pizzeria?!

"You mean you don't remember me?!"

"...Wait...oh yeah, you're that guy from the coffee accident we had..."

"YEAH, I'M THAT GUY. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY POLO MEANT TO ME? DO YOU?!"

I show my ruined polo to him right in his face revealing the stain.

"This happened to be a GIFT from my folks!"

"...So? Just take it to a laundry or something. I can't believe you're this mad over it. Besides it looks like you got a spare. Heh, and from this place."

"That's because you probably don't understand the value of something to someone."

There was a 10 second silence between us.

"...I still think it's just a shirt..."

I growl to myself in annoyance. This punk is even more irritating than the clerk. The people i run into...

He took his headphones off and stood up to clearly talk. That was when i got a better look of his appearance. The feature that made me recognize him was his unusually haircut. It was jet-black, bedded spiky hair and he also had deep silver-colored eyes. He wore a thin black hoodie with a cartoon styled skull on the front along with white shorts that went down to his calves and white, green-lined sneakers.

" ***SIGH***...Ok, how about this?..."

Cooling myself, I decided to listen to what he had to say. I spoke with a grumpy tone.

"**What is it**."

" I'm sorry for that "bumpy" incident. Maybe there's a way I can repay you back another way."

I thought about it and came to a conclusion. I don't need any more screw ups now.

"Thanks for the offer but no."

"Are you sure? You made me feel bad."

I am certain he said that with no emotion like he was sarcastic. What the hell, man.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm good now."

"...Sooooo...what were you doing here?"

"That's not really any of your business, kid."

"I'm no kid you know..."

"And just how old are you, huh?"

"17."

Wait WHAT? Did he just say he's 17?! He's almost as tall as me! And I'm 27! I...I...I don't understand the human body sometimes...

"...And I think we haven't been properly introduced yet."

He extends his hand out to me with a cheerful smirk.

"Hi. My name's **Billy**."

I stare at his hand for a bit before I slowly join my right hand with his.

"Mike...Mike Schmidt."

"Schmides?"

"Schmidt."

"Schmit?"

"SCHMIDT."

"Oh, Schmedes."

I facepalm from his failed attempts of getting my last name right. Then again, I can't be mad at him for that since it's a unique last name to pronounce.

"ANYWAY, thanks for the offer...Billy, but I gotta be going somewhere."

At that moment, my stomach grumbled. Billy stuffs his hands into his short pockets.

"To lunch I presume?"

As a matter of fact he was right. I was planning to going to the café. You'd think I would go back inside the Pizzeria for a slice of pizza but truth be told I wasn't really in the mood for pizza at his time.

"...Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

"Actually, mind if I join you to whatever place you usually go for lunch?"

"What? Why?"

"...Well you seems like we got off the wrong start and you seem like a cool dude to hang with."

...Okay I was really skeptical about this. He was really weird to me enough.

"I don't think so."

"C'mon now. I'll even pay for my food. And even you'll have somebody to chat with at least. You also kind of look like a loner."

"Wow. Thanks for being so blunt."

"...Well?..."

He puts on that...damn...small...cheery...smile. I narrow my eyes at him still thinking about whether I should let a teen punk join me for lunch. My grumbled again as if telling me to let it go already and eat.

"You know what? Screw it. Screw it all to hell. I'm starving now so follow me then."

Billy then kicked the end of his skateboard on the sidewalk up into the air and grabbed it. Holding it to his side.

"Alright then! And trust me, you won't have to worry about any more spills from now on."

He said slyly. I think I now immediately regret this decision.

-**Much later-**

*****Local Café*****

3:25pm

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM."

Let me just say, I've seen a lot of people hungry before, to even the extent of saying that "I could eat a horse" exaggeration. But Holy Mother of Mary, Billy can really stuff himself in one sitting! I just ordered from the waitress a simple veggie sandwich along with a glass of water. Billy...Let's just hope he doesn't vomit his guts out later on. There were about 5 empty plates on the table on Billy's left. And I'm just watching as he continued to chow down on a variety of what was on the menu...How is he so skinny in his state? I'd like to know his secret if you ask me. Even other people around at certain tables are even glancing over to him in shock.

Billy finishes his current plate and moves on to the last plate he has.

"...Erm...you certainly can hold yourself down..."

"Nom Nom, ***GULP*** Ah, yep!"

"I hope you meant true to your word when you said you would pay for your own food, RIGHT?"

He just nods while still eating. I take a sip of my water.

"So, why did you think i was a 'cool dude' to hang with?"

He looks at me for a moment before gulping again and wiping his mouth. Seems he just finished his last plate. He puts it along with the rest.

"Just cause."

"Just cause? You just met up with a random stranger you barely know at all and you decide to join him for lunch? Yeah that's just totally safe, isn't it?"

"Heh, if you're worried about me, don't. I can handle myself."

"That's what teens like you all say."

"And you act as if you were never a troubling teen yourself?"

He said that with a sly look.

"That's because I mainly good-mannered! I had good folks that raised me right for your information."

"...I'll take your word for it..."

Again, he sounded so damn sarcastic.

"So let's talk. What can you tell me about yourself, Mike?"

I chose my words carefully since I didn't quite trust him yet and I don't want to give out so much information.

"Well...I live in an apartment by myself. My parents are living far away from me, in another state close by. My hobbies would have to be...eehh...I guess watching sports, movies, and doing a small bit of photography."

"Sounds neat."

"Now what about you? What can you share about yourself?"

"Hmmm...My favorite things to do are skate-boarding as you can see, as well as drawing, eating..."

**No shit.**

"...listening to music, mainly punk or rock, playing video games and finally playing on my electric guitar."

"oh so you play music yourself?"

He winks.

'You betcha! Music has had a big impact on my life and forming a band to play to people is career I want for."

"Sound interesting. What about friends and family?"

The moment I finished asking the question, he smile slowly faded and looked down scurrying with his fingers. I think I poked in a soft spot.

"I don't really wanna talk about family matters. And I honestly don't really have...any...friends."

Oh. Now suddenly I feel bad. Dammit!

What Billy said next though I didn't expect and caught me off "guard". Heh, that's funny.

"But enough about that, I gotta ask though, Did you happen to apply to that Night Security Guard job at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria?"

I choked on my water that I was drinking.

"What the hell?! How do you know about that?! Are you psychic or something?!"

I leaned back in my chair from him.

"What? No, because I actually kind of saw you inside walking with the owner from the window. I was just passing by to hang around the curb for a bit. I also saw a help wanted flyer on the window for security operating shifts. Plus you had that employee shirt on so I pretty much just figured it out for myself."

I just blinked.

"Those are some skills of deduction you got."

"Heh, you think that's deduction? You should see how smart I am to REALLY solve mysteries I come across."

"Okay so you're right, I applied there, woo-hoo...Just what about it?"

"Just asking."

Billy then calls for the waitress to our table for the check. I really hope the total isn't as bad as it seems.

"Here you are, gentlemen!"

She hands me the check for the food we ordered...

My stomach turned over to next week when I saw the total.

"Are you kidding me?! one-hundred and twenty BUCKS?!"

"You friend here did order a large amount of food from the menu sir. Ten dollars for your order and for his order is the rest."

"And that really hit the spot!"

Billy slaps his chest in satisfaction. I swear, how did it come to this?

"You said you'd pay for YOUR own food right?! I hoped you were keeping your word, Billy!"

"Of course...just let me..."

Billy searches through his pockets in his hoodie and flips out a red check. I looked at it with curiosity as it had aluminum border edges. The most noticing detail of it was the fact it had a certain stamp seal on it. I couldn't make out what it was. He hands it to the waitress.

"This should cover my orders right?"

The waitress inspects the check carefully and nods to clarify that it's legit. Then her face is then plastered with astonishment?

"OH MY! This s-seal! A-aa-are you-"

Billy leans in closer to her to speak into her ear. What he said to her was inaudible to me since he was whispering very quietly."

"That's right, but lets' just keep this between us, ok? It gets embarrassing when people start showing me noble respect. Just see me as everyone else, kay?"

He gives her a 5 dollar tip as he leans back into his chair. She nods to him for some reason. I take out my money and give the waitress my payment along with a 3 dollar tip. She then happily walks away strangely. She looked as though she couldn't contain her excitement.

I look over back to Billy to see him having that calm expressionless face as he's looking through his smart phone.

"What...was that about?"

He looks up to see me.

"Oh that? Well that's a secret."

I glare at him with annoyance for giving me a poor answer, he replies back with a mischievous grin.

I check my digital watch to see that it's 5:50pm. Damn, why does time travel by so quickly?

"Well I think I should be heading home now. I remember I wanted to watch a baseball game that's going live on TV soon."

"Yeah, I think I need to too before my mom gets riled up for being gone too long. I got stuff to take care of too. Well it was good to meet you, Mike, I'll see ya later."

"Yeah...see ya, Billy."

We both walk out of the café and into the evening daylight. We turned to look at each other for a moment.

Billy then turned around and took a running start as until he let go of his skateboard to jump on it as it hit the ground while still rolling. I watch as he rolled away while saying

"Don't worry! Next time I'll make sure not to crash into you next time!"

I gave him the finger as he rolled and he just snickered at me. I continued to watch until he was out of my view.

I turned to start walking my way down back to my apartment home. It was crappy but it was all I got for now. I gotta get a lot sleep tomorrow. Cause I know it's gonna be a long night when I start tomorrow. And even thought he's sound like a pain. For some reason I just feel glad now. For the longest time since until now I haven't had this feeling. I thinks it's because...

**I made a new friend.**


	6. Helper

**Billy**

** ***Monday*****

*High School*

12:30pm

. . . . . .

"...Looks just about clear..."

Peeking my head around in the auditorium it looks like the place was empty. The test my Algebra teacher gave me was too easy. Figured I sneaked out so I could kill off time in here. I brought my instrument with me anyway. I could also always use the practice anyway. The place was dimly lighted of course. The curtains were on their respective sides and 3 stage lights near the ceiling up top were beaming down on the stage floor. There were 10 in total but some of them stopped working. In the back center were some of the schools instruments. The drums were stationed on the left side, and the piano stand on the right side. The bass was hanging on the back wall. And in the center was the vintage microphone stand. The perfect place to practice everyday.

I close the door entrance behind me and slowly walked to the small set of stairs leading up to the stage.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Jeez..."

This place is always dusty. The wooden floors of the stage look worn out from the school plays they've had for generations. This schools been around for at least half a century. Surprised someone hasn't yet fallen through yet. Heh, that would be funny. The light around the stage starts to flash from dimmed to more dimmed back and forth. I look up at the ceiling to see one of the active stage lights flashing in sparks until its voltage power blow out completely. This school budget is just awful.

"There goes another one. Well, time to play."

I let down my backpack to the floor and bring the case I've holding to a nearby stool chair to set it down. I unlock the safety lock hooked in and open it up.

'There's the beauty..."

It always puts a smile on my face when I see this thing. It's body made of hard wood added with a refined polymerized touch to it, almost unbreakable! It's all burgundy color except with 2 white streaks on the side. I pull with minimal strength with my fingers between the strings on the fingerboard. They're pretty sturdy enough as usual, hope they last. Well now, let's kill off some time.

I take out my electric guitar from my case and take the strap connected to around my neck. I turn on the sound output volume for it to be loud enough for me to dream. I walk to the center with the spotlight on me. Right now, I prefer to play to songs other artists have already made but one day I'll create my epic track. I take my eyes forward to look across the entire calm and placid auditorium. I close my eyes and all I imagine is instead of a blank space I see a massive rooting and cheering crowd of people. This is where I really shine. But first...

"Which song will I choose to play?"

…...That one! It perfectly describes my mood now.

Still with my eyes close I slowly bring my hand up in stillness motion...

One, two, three...

**BANG**

I immediately open my eyes up widely exhilaration and lay the waste to my hands moving vividly on my strings, it feels like nothing could stop me from playing now or me singing to the lyrics.

watch?v=FqQsZ8g8KHQ (**Give a listen, ****n****ot a bad song.**)

"_On pins and needles we are waiting for the fall"  
>"We count the days scratching lines on the wall<br>Wait in the wings at someone's beck and call!"_

"No longer recognize the place that I call home  
>No longer recognize this face as my own<br>"Somewhere, this fate, I lost control!"

"We backed down  
>We took no for answers far too long<br>We felt those walls close around..."

I ease up the tone of the music.

"_...I don't wanna be here anymore...I don't wanna be here anymore..."_

I clench my teeth together for the push.

"_**I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!**_

"Kid.."

"_**I know there's nothing left worth staying for!**_

"Kid."

_**Your paradise is something I've endured!**_

"KID_**. **_BUDDY_**."**_

_**OH AH HO!, OH AH HO!"**_

"_**See I don't think I can fight this anymore!**_

_**I'm listening with one foot out the door!**_

_**And something has to die to be reborn!**_

_**And I don't wanna be here-**_

*****TOOT!*

My mind just went numb...spinning off unbalanced. I almost tripped over but I was able to keep myself on balance. My ears were vibrating to the core from an extremely high-pitched sound that went to my ears. I clasp both with my hands along with my eyes being shut tight.

"...REALLY?!.."

I look over as I slowly open one of my eyes to see someone. That someone was the school's theater director. He was holding an air horn. I shot him a questioning glare.

"I was trying to get your attention but you couldn't hear me."

I turned my whole body towards him and regain my composure.

"Could of at least poked me or something..."

"Young man, what are you doing in the auditorium?"

"Oh I'm just counting my sheep here...what do you think I'm doing?"

He should clearly see that I have my guitar with me what I'm doing with it if he's trying to get my attention. Just what the devil does he want?

"I think you're basically making a fool of yourself right now. You should be in class now. Why are you here?"

"Because Mr. Kill-Joy, I had spare time on my hands. Finished all the classwork AND the stupid test in 10 minutes. So I figured I could come here while everyone else is snoozing on their desks."

"Well you can't be here now. One being I that the stage is off-limits and second is the fact you're gonna causing a racket with that God awful sounds you young people call Rock music."

"Punk Rock..."

I mumble under my breath.

"Say again?"

"Nothing..."

"Anyway, Go back to class and I'll pretend I didn't see you here. You were in trouble enough already for being here but I'll let you off the hook this time. Now get going, I have work to do. **Now, ****before I call the administration."**

Like I said, Mr. Kill-Joy, Ugh.

I storm out to the hallway pouting about these dumb teachers I have to go through each time about the things I can't do here. It's not like I'm burning up the American flag like I'm sort of anarchist. I look at one of the school's high positioned clocks and see it's 12:50pm. Dismissal is at 1:30pm. Screw this, I'm playing hookey. I'll find something else to do in town.

I head to my locker to get my trademark skateboard and head to the main entrance door. Luckily the hallways were quiet with no patrolling teachers. I was about to burst through the doors and ride out of this sham school...or so what I expected to happen.

…...I found myself with my whole body slammed flat towards both of the hard glass doors. I fall back on the school floor.

"...Ow..."

Locked. I always forget this. You know, I could understand the reason they keep the doors locked because they wouldn't want someone like me to escape but what if in the case of a fire drill, huh?

"...Now to find another way. Let's see...the roof!"

I waste no time to getting to the roof of the school building, and as if I would care if the roof was restricted access to students. I reach the rooftop and walk towards the edge aligned with the handle safety railings. There's the gymnasium building connected to the school as I can see down. The way it looks like it...this will be easy to descend down from here.

I take several steps back to get a running start and immediately I rush forward with my skateboard in hand and hurdle over the railing. I feeling with excitement as I place myself mid-air onto my skateboard and move so to a perfect landing onto the gymnasium rooftop. I land with a hard thud of impact on the roof but I'm still rolling perfectly with momentum. I continue to push forward to make a ollie off and grind onto a set of stair railings at ground floor for a more easy landing.

I stop for a moment to get a look at my surroundings. Looks like I'm in the parking lot space. Which means I just need to head out through the side alleyway. In which I waste no time in doing and find myself skating along on the sidewalk.

"Now, just where am I gonna hang out for the rest of today?"

I ponder to the question while still skating but the "No crossing" traffic sign came to my view as I neared the cross walk caused to pop the question out my my mind. I came to an immediate halt with a small group of pedestrians in front of me. I hear mumbling going on of what seems to be two young kids.

"I can't wait to go to Freddy's again!"

"I know! Each day we go there it's always better than before!"

!, That's right...Mike...I figured he was working there as a security night guard. I remember him saying he doesn't want me to repay him back for anything. Though I still don't feel right. I still think I should repay him back otherwise I won't feel morally correct. Maybe I should...yeah, I'm sure the owner won't mind or Mike either. It might be boring watching the place all alone at night. From the wanted poster, I think it said the hours started at midnight. Well, I don't have much to do at home tonight, so it's possible.

The traffic lights turned red signaling for the cars to stop. Everyone started to cross but I moved to the side to get ahead of them.

"But for now, let's see if I can improve my tricks at the skate park..."

**Mike**

*Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Parking Lot*

*11:55pm*

Ugh, I don't think I got enough sleep during the day. It's my first night and yet I'm tired already...

"*Yawn*"

Well it shouldn't be that bad. I've gone through all the protocols with Mr. Fazbear and how to use the tablet to monitor the network of security cameras watching different places of restaurant. I got dis, Mike's got dis!

I pull up my car to an empty parking space. I step out into the cool night air that always seem to please me. I walk to the back door and unlock it with the set of keys I was given by Mr. Fazbear. I open it up and look into the dark hallway in which case I couldn't see at the end of it as it just gets more darker. Luckily, I brought a flashlight with me just in case. I flick it on to light my way to my small office space. The metal doors were open allowing me inside and it was much clearer. I flick off my flashlight in response to the better lighted area. I look to see the tablet and a blue cap on the chair. I pick up the cap and see that it say's "Guardian" across the top front. To me that seemed a bit RPG said but I putted on anyway. I pick up the tablet and take a seat down while staring at it. Technology is just so cool, I should really aim for a career in engineering. I lift my head to observe my office a bit more. There's a poster on the wall of Freddy and the gang and next to that are some pieces of art made by kids stamped on the wall as well. I also see clear windows next to the metal doorways. What intrigued me were the two pairs of buttons, red and white on the side of the parallel walls. The red buttons had a label that said "Door" and the white buttons with a label that said "Light".

"I wonder what those are for..."

Curious I pressed the red button on my left side first but nothing seemed to happen...I pressed the light button but nothing seemed to trigger either. Honestly this place looks a bit creepy at night in enveloping darkness. I stare down at the tablet and it came to me.

"Maybe this thing has to be on in order for those buttons to work?"

I move my finger to near the power button on the tablet, nearly turning it on.

"What has to be on to work?"

…...My heart nearly jumped at whoever said that phrase. I continue to stare at the tablet while shaken up because I did NOT want to look up to see who was there by the right door. Who the hell besides me would be here at this time?!

"...Mikey?"

Wait a second...that voice...That recognizable calm voice...Dont. **Fucking**. Tell me...

I lift my head to see that spiky haired, skinny, paled and shady teen from yesterday leaning against the doorway side wall and what looks like him sucking on a small lollipop.

"B-BB-BILLY?!"

He slowly lifts his right hand up straightly vertically.

"...S'uuuuup..."

He walks in and leans back on the right wall still looking at me.

"W-whaaa...How did you- Why are you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Just thought I repay back the debt I owe you."

"What debt-...Billy, look I already told you, I don't want you to do anything!"

Seriously, can't he take the clue I don't need any favors from him?

"Well, I can't follow that Mr. Night Guard. I feel as though I should help you through the night. I have moral values on stuff like debts."

I just stare at him mouth opened...I can't believe this. He finishes up on the lollipop and throws the stick into the nearby trash barrel.

"No no no no no no, you don't understand, You as a random individual can't be here on the premises at night! What about your parents?! Do they know your here?!"

"My family honestly doesn't mind where I am whenever...As long as I keep my grade to an A in my education. And I really don't care what restricted access has to say to me, I got reasons for why I go about the way I do."

"What?!"

"...Basically, I'm gonna sit through the night so we'll be on even terms whether you like or not. And besides Mike, it's not like the owner's gonna know I was here with you...As long as you keep your mouth shut about it, there won't be any problems really."

He walks towards the desk and clears some space out of the way to sit on top of it. He then takes out his smartphone to fiddle on it. So this is how it's gonna go? I'm gonna stay here with this annoying punk for 6 hours?!

"...Fine. Just don't cause any trouble here for me, OK?"

He just simply nods with a small smile.

"Gotcha...so basically all you gotta do is watch the place? That seems boring enough. Like are they thinking someone will break in? Who would want to break into a kid's fun zone? There's nothing valuable at the most in this sham."

"Hey there is something valuable in this place for your information."

He looks up at me.

"...And what's that?"

"The animatronics! Freddy and the gang!"

"...I guess that's true..."

"Why? You went here when you were a kid?"

With a poker face, he looks down at to his smartphone just holding it.

"...Only once..."

"Really? Wow...what made you not wanna come back?"

"...That's the thing, I DID want to come back but...all I can say is family matters."

I decided to be respectful and not ask about his family. He looks like he doesn't want to talk about it...

"But Mike, you're right about one thing. The gang being valuable. They're what really what made the place. My favorites would have to be both Bonnie and Chica, Bonnie for his sweet moves on playing the bass and Chica for making those awesome pizzas! What about you?"

"...Foxy...Foxy the Pirate."

He looked at me with confusion.

"Who's that?"

It takes a second to realize the picture. He must have not been born yet at the time when I started to not see Foxy at the Pizzeria anymore. Shame he missed out on such a great character. I explained to him who he was and how I admired him out of all the gang.

"...You probably would have liked him too, Billy."

"...Heh...probably-"

Suddenly, the tablet I was holding in my hand started to vibrate. I looked down onto the screen showed the time that said 12:00pm in big text. Then something caught both of our attentions that made us turn our heads to the source of the noise.

_***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING*** _


	7. First Night on the Job

**Mike**

** ***Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria*****

** ***12:00pm*

**_*RING_**_* _**_*RING_**_* _**_*RING_**_* _**_*RING_**_* _**_*RING_**_* _**_*RING_**_* _

Both of us turned to see what exactly was making that ringing sound only to find that it was a speaker phone on the center of the desk ringing next to Billy.

"Who's calling at this hour?"

"I don't know...press the answer button."

Billy pressed it and soon a few seconds later a voice started talking. It sounded male and middle-aged and somewhat low. He sounded a bit...perplexed.

"_..._**_Hello?...Heeeeelloooooo?...Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. __Um, I actually worked in that office before you."_**

So this was the previous night guard, huh?

"Who is this guy?"

"Shhh!"

"_**I'm finishing my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uh, you'll do fine!...So...let's just focus on getting you through your first week, ok?**_

It was then and there I felt something etching in the pit of my stomach. The same bad feeling as I had from yesterday going through the application form...Why am I feeling so anxious about this?...

_**Uh...let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Ehh it's kind of a legal **__**thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: **__**a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. **__**Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. **__**Upon the discovery of the damage or DEATH of the third, a missing person's report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.**__**' Blah Blah Bla**__**h...**_

"What the devil is he talking about!?"

Please tell me this was a joke. What would be the cause of someone's DEATH at this place? What surprised me more was Billy, still looking at the speaker phone, with a stoic and calm expression on is face even after the former night guard mentioned that rule...How is he not bothered by this?

"...Interesting...not even a child's fun land is safe from the possibilities of danger...Heh ha..."

_**Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about.**_

Bullshit! There's plenty to worry about! I knew my gut was right about something...

_**Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a little irratable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok.**_

"He does make a valid point on the songs Mike. I mean, can you imagine singing a same song over and over for the longest time? I don't care if it was my favorite song, I need my varieties on things I like..."

I didn't bother replying back to Billy from the fact that was still quivering in my shoes on this guy's information.

_**So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhhh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long.**_

"Wait...wander?...as in they just come alive or something on their own?...Coooooooooool..."

"_**..."**_

….Please tell me if I'm dreaming or not...because I want to wake up like...NOW.

I pinched my cheeks...Dammit!

_**Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the Bite of 87'. Yeah...i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?**_

I don't believe this...I just can't believe this!...I don't want to listen anymore to what this former night guard has to say!...wait!...Did...Did he say...**87**?...Didn't I see that number from somewhere?...When was it?...

"Billy, turn the speaker phone off. I don't want to listen to him anymore..."

"Hang on, What he's saying might be really important, besides he might be finished soon anyway."

Dammit Billy! Just listen to me for once!

_**Now concerning your safety...the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'lll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without it's costume on. Now, since that's against the rules at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria, They'll probably try to...**_

TR-TT-TR-TRY-TRY TO WHAT?...

_**forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**_

….Huh?...

_**Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suit's themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and DEATH. Uhh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask...Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up...**_

"Oh...**hell** no..."

Mr. Fazbear! That no good...He probably knew about this but still wanted me to sign up anyway! When I see him again I swear he'll regret ever accepting me in this shift! I look up at Billy to see his reaction on this. All I see is a fist over his mouth as he's thinking about something and STILL not even the slightest affected by this. Is he really not scared of anything or is there something wrong with him?!

"...This is like something out of a horror movie Mike...I like horror so go figure."

_**But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and REMEMBER to close the doors only if ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Gotta conserve power. Alright and Goodnight!"**_

I slump back in my chair in the most overwhelming disbelief, processing all the information that was just said into my brain. I can just snap at any second and scream 'WHAT THE FUCK' as loud as I can now. I honestly don't know what to say right now. I feeling so many mixed feelings that it hurts to the point of-

"Hey!"

The realization came to me when I woke from my hypnotizing trance. I look down to see Billy's hand on my shoulder see up to him having a confused expression on his face.

"Mike, just...relax...trust me, I'm bewildered by everything he just said too but you have got to pull it together, alright?"

I simply nodded up and down, gulping down my saliva very slowly.

"Y-yy-yeah...gotcha...but...I can't do this...I just can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Billy, look all I ever wanted was the easy life, ok? I hate stressing myself on problems that I don't ever want. My goal before was to just find the simplest job that I can do for myself to get by in living. Now this job would've been the perfect one but after hearing all of that I don't thinks so anymore! Those killer animatronics coming to life like zombies and being stuffed into a suit with the highest chance of dieing from that! No way in hell man. I'm out Billy. I have stuff to live for and I'm not gonna die so soon of something like a crap job like this. C'mon let's get out here."

I start to get up from my chair but then... as if in a flashing blur Billy grabs hold of my collar and pulls me down back into my seat quite roughly. I look at him astonished only to see his meanful glare.

"...So that's it? You think you can just get the easy way out of everything just like that?...Are you that stupid? If you honestly think the universe is just gonna magically make everything that comes your way peachy then you got another thing coming."

He release my collar and puts his hand in his sweater pocket. I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance from his unwillingness to listen to reason.

"You just don't understand, do you?"

"I understand plenty Mike, you're showing me that you're really a coward. Look, I want the simple life too but there are the times when I know I need to do what's right for myself. No matter how tough or dangerous they may seem."

I curl my hands into fists...I..I just can't do this job...I slam them down into my chair in utmost frustration.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? WE COULD GET KILLED! YOU HEARD HIM!...JUST...JUST HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AND COLLECTED ABOUT THIS?!"

"...There's always a solution Mike. And that solution is those doors! If one of the gang is nearby you just hit that door button, blocking their access. That's what they're for Mike. Now stop being a quitter on me will ya?"

He folds his arms over each other.

I'm baffled...looking at someone like him, who has confidence in himself and everyone he sees, he really knows how to encourage. And this...this...punk is younger than me. Billy...must've been through a lot if he's really this intent.

I look down at myself still thinking about whether or not I should still do this for myself...I...I don't want to be a coward...I was never a coward! I was a pirate before when I was here in my youth, not scared of anything just...just like Foxy! And I'm not gonna start running away today!

I lift my head up with an intense expression.

"I'm no coward...punk!"

I straighten my blue cap forward down in determination. Billy puts on a warm smile.

"Heh...alright! And don't worry, I'll help you every step of the way."

I pick up the tablet, still on displaying the time 12:10pm on the upper right hand corner.

"And just what can you do besides tapping away on your phone?"

Billy closes his eyes while slightly grinning...He reopens his eyes again, still silver and dimly lighted.

"I don't really know but maybe we'll see what happens. But anyway, just keep an eye on the place and track the animatronic movements. Easy as can be, eh?"

I view the display of the entire camera network circuit, each camera in their respective locations labeled with their according numbers along with the name of the area. Billy walks over beside me to also get a glimpse of the network.

"That's pretty sweet. So you can see EVERYTHING, huh?"

"Pretty much. Now if I recall, the animatronics should be positioned at the Stage."

I click the camera number that views the stage location. The screen brings up a display of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing motionlessly in their spots. Good, so they haven't turned active yet.

**(Small little note I want to make is that the appearance of the gang are not the same as they are in the real game itself. To me, in the game they seem so...bulky and I don't really like that very much. It's probably meant to give them a more creepy complexion for the horror game itself. So in this story I wanted to change that. I envision them in this story to be more humanoid like. As in Freddy and Bonnie will have slightly masculine bodies and Chica having a slightly more feminine body. Well then, continue on if you wish.)**

"So that's them...I forgotten how they looked back when I first came here. Though now they look a bit dirty and rusty to me."

"I know, I wonder why they haven't cleaned them yet or even upgrade them to the least..."

I switch to another camera viewing the main area with the aligned tables. Good times I had here I won't forget. I switch to different cameras viewing the other areas of the Pizzeria as Billy and I talk about how great this place looked, even for a Pizzeria. An hour passed by and things were ok. This was good...for now things were going swell and it wasn't that bad. I guess I can handle this.

**Bonnie **

** *****Stage***

** *****1****:****30*******

…

…

…

-**Initiating Startup Sequence-**

…**  
><strong>

"Finally."

I blink my robotic eyes to get a clear sight around me. I look my eyes left to see the two of my three best friends in the world. The brown papa bear Freddy with his top hat and that yellow, always-eating chicken Chica with her stupid baby bid showing "Let's Eat!" she always wears. They still haven't woken up yet. Well damn, what's a bunny like me gonna do by myself until those two get their sleeping butts up!?

I walk to the edge and the stage and look out into the dark open area. Everything looks just the same with everything in their correct place. Just what the hell am I gonna do to kill off some spare time?...i jump off the stage and land feet first with a thud.

"Since our only goal is to get some movement on the only thing we can do is to take a walk around the place as we been always doing. Oh, and to watch for any endos lying around without their suit. Against the rules here, and ya gotta follow the rules! Heh, endos...I'm glad I came up with-"

Dammit, I'm talking to myself again...This is what happens you're the first person to wake up. I decided to leave my trusty bass guitar on the end one of the tables since it's a pain to walk around while carrying the thing. It feels like time went by really fast as I explore the Pizzeria. Man, I wish something new just happened.

I just finished checking the storage room and decided to head back to the stage to check up on Freddy and Bonnie to see if they woken up yet. I gotta say, our job sucks. The worse part of it is the playing the stupid Freddy Fazbear theme song over and OVER and OVER! And the four of us hate nothing more than the children themselves...little friggin rascals! One of them almost tried to take one of my ears off 8 hours ago! I swear I hate kids with a passion...Why can't the Boss just-

Suddenly my ears perked up at the sound of...bass guitar playing? And it sounded radical. It sounds like it's coming from the main area. Wait a minute...WAIT JUST A FREDDY FUNTIME MINUTE.

"I"M the only one here that plays bass guitar so then who the hell is..."

That's when it hit me. Something or SOMEONE is using my bass guitar! Ok, no one and I mean NO ONE touches my babe! I bet it's Foxy Isn't it?!

I quickly run down the west hall and towards the main area. The music getting louder as I get closer. I'm boiling with anger now.

"When I catch that fox, I gonna make a new fur coat out of his sorry-"

I quickly turn and stop around the corner, expected to see Foxy playing with my beauty bass guitar.

"Aaahh!-"

But to my avail...it wasn't Foxy who playing with my bass guitar.

"...haaa?"

Even though it's dark I see the back of some sort of figure standing and playing with my bass guitar and it didn't look like either Foxy, Chica, or Freddy. Was it an endo-skeleton without its costume? It looks like the figure didn't notice me. I step closer to him bewildered wondering what was it? I stop 5 meters behind the figure leaving my jaw dropped.

It looks like it just finished by pulling the last string of my bass guitar. It seemed to notice my presence when it turned around and looked straightly at me. I think I can definitely confirm it as an active endo-skeleton without its costume on. Though this endo-skeleton's appearance looked so bizarre...

The endo-skeleton looked a bit surprised to see me.

"...No way!...Bonnie! So there you are! Dude, your bass guitar is the best! I mean, it's a little outdated compared to my electric guitar but still it has its merits! Wait, I wonder if you can understand me, can you?"

I simply nod with my jaw still dropped. This was the weirdest endo-skeleton I've seen. But no matter, it's without its costume on and that's against the rules here at Freddy's! I regain my composure and stand straightly with a commanding pose.

"Cool! But can you speak though?"

"Endo! You are without your costume on and that is considered to be a violation of rule number 32 of the Freddy Fazbear Rule book. Therefore, I must escort you to the supply room and have you wear the proper attire for the sake of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria!...And I must ask you to take off my bass guitar!"

The endo takes a step back with a confused look on his face. It obeys by taking off my bass guitar and placing it on the table end.

"Woah there Bonster, I think you got it confused. I'm no endo but I think you might some like that in the storage room."

"Don't lie to your superior endo! I've already checked there and there were no other endos like yourself. Now don't waste any time and head to the supply room!"

"...Yeah...sorry to burst your bubbles Bonnie but thaaaaat's not gonna happen. Imagine how weird I look in a animatronic costume."

The endo then smirks a witty smile at me. As if it wasn't weird enough. I put my hands out mid-air as if I'm about to grab the endo.

"Do not make this harder for yourself alright? Otherwise I will be forced to take you myself."

I slowly start to walk towards the endo still smirking at me. For an endo, it was really bugging me!

"Hmmm...alright! I put on a costume..."

I feel relieved at the fact I don't have to go through so much trouble to forcefully stuff the endo into a costume.

"BUT..."

"Huh?"

"You gotta tag me first! And I'm a pretty fast person!"

"WHAT?! ENDO! Don't make me run after you!"

"Ready?"

I start to walk closer in trying to grab it. I don't have time for its crap! Freddy with probably get mad if he finds me toying with an endo! I yell as I jump forward to grab the endo.

"RAAAH!"

"**START**!"


	8. Let's Play Tag! Prologue End

**Billy**

** ***Guard Office*****

*****1:27am-3 minute before Bonnie's activation*****

***TICK*** ***TOCK*** ***TICK*** ***TOCK*** ***TICK*** ***TOCK*** ***TICK*** ***TOCK*** ***TICK*** ***TOCK***

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That's it, I'm checking this place out."

"Huh?...Say what?"

"You heard me, I'm stepping out of this room. It's excessively boring in here."

"I don't think you comprehend the fact that you would be in FULL DANGER if you step out of the safety of this office!"

"Dude, my phone battery is gone, time isn't going by, and I'm pretty much tired as hell."

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have done this favor for me, genius."

"Whatever Mike."

I come off the table desk and walk to the west metal door exit. But then suddenly before I can even get close enough, the metal door slams down to the ground...I blink twice in confusion but then I turn over to Mike to realize that he pushed the door button.

"You may take this job as a joke but I don't! I can't have you wandering throughout the Pizzeria with those animatronics trying to put you in a suit! And if after they somehow carry out that task, I'M NEXT! NO ONE WILL REMEMBER US AND WE'LL BE FOREVER KNOWN AS THE NEW DUO FOR ANIMATRONIC DISPLAY FOR FREDDY FLIPPIN FAZBEAR'S!"

Okay...Mike is being overly dramatic about this...

"Would you relax? I'll be fine...I won't let them put me in a suit. I'm just gonna explore this place a bit. I wanna kill off some time, we got about...4 and a half hours. And I'm not gonna waste that time doing nothing and watching you check the entire place from here."

Seriously, why did you pick such a boring job?

"I'm not opening up this door, I can't risk a death here during the hours. Remember, the people of this place aren't responsible for death or dismemberment so all the fingers will point towards me!"

"...Mike, open the door..."

"...No..."

We give each other a long stare-down in the midst of us biased to our own decisions. I realize that he's not gonna open the door no matter what happens so I turned around to stuff my hands into my pockets while pouting. He's like my mom, I swear...

Then something caught my eye. Which was...a set of eyes.

I stepped forward near the peculiar small object on top of the junk. It had a small set of witty looking eyes. Is that a...cupcake?

I slowly brought my hand out of my pocket and reached to grab the little guy. It was light...and fake. But it seemed almost...alive...I turned the cupcake around and found to see something scribbled on the base of it.

"...Property of...Chica..."

"What?"

"!...N-nothing..."

I look to see Mike just staring at the tablet still monitoring the place...

….Bingo...

I turned full body around. Looking back and forth between Mike and the door button. Then I looked down at the cupcake looking at me with gleaming eyes. I just gotta do this fast before Mike even realizes what transpired. I hold the cupcake tightly with both hands. I look to the east window seeing nothing but darkness.

"...HOLY CRAP MIKE! LOOK, IT"S FREDDY!"

"! W-WHAT?! WHERE?!"

As I expected he took the bait and jumped for the east door button and pressing it.

"Now's my chance."

Quickly I threw the cupcake at the west button door as Mike turned his head over as the west door that now was open.

"What the-"

**ZOOM! **

And I. Am. Outtaaaa heeeeereeeeeee!

I look behind me as I run to see Mike sticking his head out the door space of the office yelling back at me, telling me to come back.

"Sorry Mike, There's stuff I wanna do and sights I wanna see. And I don't wanna see you doing your boring excuse for a job!"

I begin slow my movement as I got farther from the office. Now let's check this place out. I'll see the animatronics for last. I can't wait to see them after so long since that day.

**Mike**

** ***Guard Office*****

** ***1:35am*****

"That no good son of a..."

You know what? FINE, you want to go and get killed from a suit so badly then be my guest, friend! Forget him, I'm gonna sit my sorry ass in this office. Not gonna move for anything at all!

I slump back into my seat and focus on monitoring. I'm also trying to find Billy through the cameras. Wait...I feel like there's one place i forgot to check...!

"The Stage! Fuck! Please tell me they didn't-"

The camera screen for the stage platform only shows **2 **animatronics standing inactive. There's Freddy...Chica. and...

**"Where the hell is Bonnie?!"**

** Billy**

** ***5:50am*****

***CRASH* *BANG* *BOOM***

**"**Ha Ha! Missed me!"

"HOLD STILL!"

It's been hours since Bonnie and I were playing tag. We ran throughout the entire Pizzeria. It's really been fun, Bonnie has been a huge help on killing off time. I haven't seen the other two come out so they must be still inactive. So Mike really has it easy now. Bonnie attempts to tackle me down but I side-step out of the way and changed my direction, leaving him to crash into another wall. I think that's the 17th wall he slammed into! He gets up and recovers himself while wiping off dust.

"When I get my furry hands on you, I put you in the worst costume!"

He resumes chasing me. i run until I realize I was going into a corner. I come to a running halt, and Bonnie does the same, nearly sliding into me but stopping a few inches.

"So I guess yours the best there is then?"

"?...Well...i don't wanna toot my horn here heh heh- WAIT! Don't change the subject! I got you now you little-"

In a flash I slide down under through the opening passage between his feet while Bonnie bends down and tries to grab me but fails miserably. I heard something rip as I slide under. I look behind to see...

I...I barely contain my laughter...

"BFFFFFF- HAHAHAHA!"

"! DAMMIT! Look what you made me did endo! My bottom fur is ripped! Ah! My cotton!"

I role over the floor laughing and holding my sides.

"Ha ha heh ha heh heh ha ha! That explains how outdated you guys are! Even yourselves are breaking apart! Wow, thow much have things changed since my first visit? BWAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Bonnie screams out in rage...I really made him angry now. But that roaring scream didn't scare me one bit. I bet 10 bucks Mike would have pissed himself if he was here now, Ha!

I look to see Bonnie's eyes turned fully black...as black as my hair. No pupils at all but i can sense the raging anger that's boiling through him. if he's this angry about that little rip then he needs anger management for real.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW PUTTING YOU INTO A COSTUME! YOU MADE ME RIP MY BOTTOM AND I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES! RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"Oooooh, that's sounds a bit dark even for you...Look, I'm sure the owner will have you fixed up-'

"RHHAAAWWW!"

Here we go again, the fun just never ends...

** Mike**

** ***5:55am*****

...What the hell is he doing?...Is he deliberately trying to make enemies for himself? I'm surprised he hasn't been caught yet after running around like a goofball for the longest time. Why isn't he tired yet?

I flip to the Stage camera to see both Chica and Bonnie still in their inactive position...It's strange they haven't moved yet...what's going on with them?

I noticed there's one camera I haven't checked yet. It views the..."Pirate's Cove." Wait Pirate's Cove?! That's where Foxy used to be! I waste no time to flipping to the exact camera. The screen brings up the view of Pirate's Cove. The curtains are closed. There's a sign that say's "Sorry! Out of Order!"

...Damn I really miss Foxy...

*CRASH*

"!? What the hell are those two doing?!"

I flip to the camera viewing the main area. All I see is an angry purple animatronic bunny chasing a laughing skinny punk who is in fact the most antagonizing person I've met.

"...Ugh..."

Luckily I didn't have to use the doors that much today. I checked how much power I had left. Looks like I'm good, **30%. **Checking the time till 6am, I see it's 5:59am. The place started to look a bit lighter, most likely due to the sun rising. I turn off the tablet and stand up from my seat. I noticed a creepy fake cupcake with a set of eyes on the floor. The same one Billy threw at the door button before he sneakily ran out. Eww, it's so creepy looking. I pick it up and place it on the desk before walking out of the office space.

I continue to walk down the hall and head towards the main area to see if Billy is still alive or not. Hopefully he is alive and not in a friggin suit...

I hear laughing as I come nearer to the main area. I look around to see the place lighted up more clearer. I can see the gang, including Bonnie standing at their place as expected to see them inactive. I still wonder why Chica and Freddy didn't "wake up" this night.

I turn my head to the source of the laughing to see Billy sitting on the floor near the Pizzeria glass door entrances very laid back. The sunlight is beaming down on him from the back of him, through the glass doors. I never seen such a smile on a teenager's face. I walk up to him looking at him with an unhappy expression.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"...So I guess you had fun huh? And still breathing?"

"Heh Heh, was a fun ride with that bunny! They should make them active during the day."

"They did before...but I don't why they stopped- Ow!"

"What?..."

"...Nothing...just...migraines..."

I rub my forehead feeling the twitching in my brain. At some point of my life, I started to have these migraines occasionally...But they come and go at times.

"Well, looks like i filled my end of the bargain Mike. You won't worry about me bugging you anymore, eh?"

He extends his hand implying for a handshake. I shake his hand in response.

"Yeah, uhh...say Billy?"

"...Yeah Mike?"

"You honestly ...did help me tonight...which was by keeping Bonnie occupied and i don't wanna ask so much of you but...do you think you can help me every night?"

"...Mike, Bonnie isn't the only animatronic walking around you know. You still have to worry about the other two. Besides if I wasn't even here, you have those doors to help you, remember?"

"Yeah but what if the chances of happening that I run out of power? I'll be a sitting duck! Besides you're the one who encouraged me to keep this job!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Wow, how did I do that?"

"Y-you honestly don't remember?! Ugh, never mind."

"But still, I don't know...ALRIGHT!"

"...And just like that?"

"I'll always have Bonnie to keep me busy."

"And what's all this, eh?"

Oh shat! Mr. Fazbear! How did I not see him coming through the door entrance? Billy looks behind to see him.

"OH! G-gg-good morning Mr. Fazbear! T-this is uhh...Billy!...Heh heh. He's just a customer who came at the wrong time! Ha ha, I'll just escort him-"

"S'up Fazbear!"

You idiot! I quickly clamp his mouth preventing him from speaking rudely.

"Hello yourself."

Billy moves my hand away from his mouth. What he said next almost made me fall back on my ass.

"Can I work the part-time night shift here?"

"Huh?"

Mr. Fazbear eyes at Billy up and down as if trying to analyze how good Billy is, based on his weird appearance.

"Why a youngster such as yourself want to take part in the shift as Mikey over here?"

"Let's just say..."

He looks at me very mischievously.

"...he needs a helping distraction."

He turns back to Mr. Fazbear. So he's really going to help me through this job?

"Hmmm...Alright, the more the better for this place. BUT on one condition though."

"And what's that?"

"You're only gonna get paid half of what Mikey owns each week which is $60 each week for yourself."

...Wait so you mean I only get paid $120 each week?! $120...For the risk of death and dismemberment...Why me?

"$60?...Not bad...OK! You got a deal boss!"

"Boss?...I like that...I can tell you and I are gonna get along just fine..."

"Oh brother..."

"Well I gotta get this place ready for today and your co-workers should be here soon. Stick a while and introduce yourselves when they get here ka-peesh?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow morning, until then, REST PLENTY!"

Mr. Fazbear walks off to his office, a very busy man you don't want to mess with. I look back toward Billy.

"So I guess were night buddies huh?"

"I wouldn't call it that, Billy. We're just co-workers from now on."

"Well it sounds more fun..."

"...You know for a punk teenager, you act like the kids who come here."

"Nope, I'm just a really carefree person...and sometimes careless about things."

"Yeah, carelessness is right..."

We both give each other a small smirk...Yep, I definitely made a new friend alright. All we have to do now is wait for our other co-workers to arrive.

We both look out the window, seeing the sun high up in the air and gleaming brightly.

**I guess we both have the same idea of a new developing friendship.**

**PROLOGUE-END **

**-Notes from Cynical**

**Thank you for taking some of your time reading this fic. I have no idea why I suddenly began writing after seeing the fandom of the game but it was inspirational I'll tell you that much. So inspirational that I came up with this. The real story will begin as this is just the prologue, introducing the two main human characters as they will soon interact more with the gang. The main story will connect to the theory of 87' and the murderer of the children so don't you worry for some of you who are waiting to see that unfold. And I also will change the story perspective from 1st person to 3rd person for a better descriptive choice of a story format. Doing 1st person for every character looks a bit tiresome for me. I did it for the prologue since it was only for a few characters I would be directing. Finally, I also would like to hear some of your thoughts. **Like? Dislike? What can I improve? What I could add? What you suggest? Tell me what you think in a review. Criticism will only help me get better. But please, be respectful in your criticism. As in no form of insulting me, my skill as a writer, and my story. Your review will be deleted. And if it continues I will block you, simply as that. Once again, Thank you for reading! Sayonara!****


End file.
